


My Haven

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel gets home after filming for Running Man.





	My Haven

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom and for this pairing so I'm still not used to things!! Ughhh hopefully, it'll be okay. ^-^

Daniel yawned into his hand as he sleepily keyed in the passcode to their dorm. The filming for Running Man had ended later than expected, though this was a common occurrence as said by the members of the show. The day was fun, Daniel had to admit. He felt pleased and surprisingly shy when Jihyo had asked for a picture and his autograph during the break. He even remembered blushing when she had called him cute. Smiling at the memory, Daniel opened the door, calling out a quiet 'I'm home' even though no one would be awake. 

Usually anyway. His eyes followed the light from the kitchen, wondering who was up at this late hour. 

"Niel ah, welcome home." A smooth voice called out before Minhyun's head popped up from the fridge.  
"Hyung." Daniel said, happiness flooding his body from seeing the other. "Why are you up?"  
"Got thirsty. Plus Jaehwan was singing in his sleep again." Minhyun chuckled, closing the fridge. "I'm guessing you haven't eaten? I'll heat up the dinner we set aside for you."  
Daniel shook his head. "It's late, hyung. You know we aren't supposed to eat this late."  
"I won't tell anyone if you won't." The older said with a wink, already walking around Daniel to turn the microwave on. 

Daniel laughed, cheeks burning as he took a seat by the table. He tried fending off Minhyun's attempts at setting up the table for him but the vocal just shook his head, lightly slapping Daniel's hands away before finishing. When the timer went off, Minhyun quickly grabbed the plate from it, nearly throwing it to the younger as his hand came in contact with the heat. 

Daniel rolled his eyes with a small frown. "Be more careful next time, hyung." He commented as he watched Minhyun put his hand under the faucet.  
The older chuckled, turning the tap on, wiping his hands dry on the paper towels nearby. "I'm wide awake now at least."  
"Let me see them." Daniel insisted, reaching for the older's hand as he headed back to the table.  
Minhyun waved him off. "I'm fine. Just eat."  
"Hyung."  
"Really, Daniel. I'm fine."  
Daniel sighed, fixing the other with a levelled gaze. "Baby, please. Can I see it?" 

Minhyun blushed, as he always did whenever Daniel called him a petname, grumbling under his breath as he sat down beside the younger, hesitantly bringing his hands up. Daniel lowered his head, pretending to be engrossed in checking the state of Minhyun's hands when in fact, he was just blushing as much, if not more. Minhyun's hands were red but other than that, nothing seemed wrong so the younger hummed, pleased with the proof. In a moment of courage, Daniel bent down, placing a kiss on the palm of his boyfriend's hand before letting go and grabbing his chopsticks. 

 

"For them to heal faster." Daniel mumbled softly before he started eating.  
Minhyun chuckled, cupping his chin as he watched the younger. "Thank you then."  
"You're welcome, I guess." Daniel said shyly. The two of them sat in silence for a while as the younger ate while Minhyun just watched him. Eventually, Daniel hummed around his food, turning to the other. "I had fun in the shoot today. It was tiring too. I mean, this is Running Man we're talking about after all. But it was fun and I kept laughing throughout the shoot. Kwangsoo hyung is really funny!"  
"Really? Were the games difficult? Did you get hurt?" Minhyun replied, scooting closer to Daniel.  
The younger grinned as he shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine, babe. The games were... challenging. But it was really fun!" He pouted as he reached for Minhyun's hand. "Too bad you weren't there." 

Minhyun smiled as he shook his head. The original plan was for the two of them to go to Running Man together but there was a sudden change of plan. He remembered how Daniel's face had fallen when their manager had told them of the news. Daniel already hated going to variety shows alone but this time, he had already expected to be with Minhyun so going on his own was even more disheartening. So Daniel telling him he had a great time was a huge relief to Minhyun. Their center already had too much on his plate with so little time to rest that small joys like these were precious. 

Minhyun listened attentively as Daniel recounted everything that had happened today, adding his comments every now and then. He chuckled at some of the younger's impressions of the cast and was rewarded by the other's wide smile. Minhyun's gaze turned soft when he noticed how Daniel's words started slurring together, the pauses in between sentences longer. 

"You're sleepy." Minhyun said softly, getting up as he grabbed Daniel's plate. "Time to sleep, puppy."  
Daniel frowned. "Can't you wash the dishes tomorrow? I'll even do it myself."  
"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to."  
"My amazing Hwang Gallyang?" Daniel said cutely, wrapping his arms around Minhyun's waist,sighing in contentment as he nuzzled the older's nape. "Just what I needed." 

Minhyun blushed again, letting himself enjoy the moment for a while. He had always liked being hugged by Daniel, the other's wide shoulder always making him feel sheltered. It was such a shame that even living together, they rarely get to do this. It was either Daniel had schedules or the others were around. Even though they had announced their relationship and the other members of Wanna One had accepted them, Minhyun wasn't used to PDA and was easily embarrassed when the youngers would tease them. Daniel easily accepted it, respecting his boyfriend's wishes and letting Minhyun set the pace of their relationship. 

"Niel, baby, you should go wash up while I do the dishes." Minhyun whispered after a few minutes. Daniel was already starting to lean against him and he didn't want the younger to fend off sleep any longer.  
Daniel grumbled. "Do I really have to?"  
"Don't be like Jaehwan." Minhyun chided, patting Daniel's hands on his waist. "Go on." 

Daniel sighed deeply, slowly unwinding his arms from where they were before heading to the bathroom with a pout. Minhyun chuckled under his breath as he began washing the dishes. After cleaning up, he sat on the couch, humming to himself as he waited for Daniel to emerge. 

"Hey you." Minhyun called out.  
Daniel jumped a bit. "Oh,hyung. Uh, I thought you went back to bed already."  
Minhyun chuckled as he stood up. "Now, why would I do that to you?" Daniel just gave him a sheepish smile. It was then that he got an idea. "Niel ah, want to sleep together?"  
Daniel's reaction was cute. His eyes widened before the red spread throughout his face and ears. Minhyun felt the tips of his ears burning as well but he bit his lip, eyes fixated on the younger as he waited for a response. It took a few more seconds and Daniel looked pained as he answered. "I want to,hyung but I can't."  
"Oh." Minhyun said, trying and failing to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Rejection and shame flooded through him and he quickly averted his eyes. "W-well, goodnight."  
Daniel let out a whine, tugging on Minhyun's wrist. "Hyung, please wait. Let me explain."  
Minhyun tried pulling on his hand, keeping his eyes on the floor the whole time. He groaned when the younger wouldn't let go of him. Then he started to ramble. "You don't have to explain anything. It's just that Seongwoo said people that are dating usually sleep together? Then he wiggled his eyebrows so I feel like I missed something there? Anyway, I've been thinking about it ever since and I really wanted to? You said that you like hugging me and I like hugging you as well so I thought cuddling would be a nice idea. But I guess you don't like the idea? I get it though! You're tired and sleepy and you'd want something comfortable. Ugh, just forget I even mentioned anything. We should just go sleep and forget about this, okay? Okay."  
Daniel pulled on his wrist, whispering lowly. "You're cute when you ramble." 

Kissing Minhyun was such a novelty to Daniel. The first time that they had kissed, the older was practically shaken up by nerves that Daniel couldn't stop smiling because of how cute his boyfriend was. Even now, there was still some hesitance in the way Minhyun's lips moved against Daniel's. Daniel brought his free hand up, cupping the back of the other's head as he pressed on closer. Minhyun's lips were so, so soft and Daniel had a hard time keeping himself away. 

"What.. what was that for?" Minhyun asked, face burning as Daniel pulled back a bit.  
Daniel smirked. "Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?"  
"Well, I guess not? But still." Minhyun said, chewing on his bottom lip.  
Daniel let out a small groan, pressing forward again, kissing Minhyun for a few seconds and letting his tongue swipe the other's bottom lip. "Don't do that. It's very distracting." Daniel mumbled before clearing his throat. "Anyway, I want to explain myself. I said no because I promised Jisung hyung I'd always sleep on my bed. Remember how he was scolding me last week? It was because I fell asleep on the couch and he was so worried that I didn't come home when he saw my bed empty that morning. So much as I want to, I can't sleep with you on your bed, baby."  
Minhyun pursed his lips. "I didn't say it had to be on my bed though?"  
Daniel's eyes lit up at what the other was implying. "You mean it? You'll sleep with me on my bed?" 

Minhyun chuckled, grabbing Daniel's hand as they turned off the remaining lights and walked quietly to the younger's room. Minhyun settled himself on the bed,watching as Daniel changed out of his clothes into something more comfortable. 

"Seongwoo is going to give you so much shit for this tomorrow morning." Daniel whispered as he walked to his bed.  
Minhyun shrugged as he laid down. "When doesn't he?"  
"Jisung hyung as well. Hyung always wanted to tease us." Daniel added, taking in the view for a moment. "You're finally on my bed. Wow."  
"Stop it." Minhyun said, embarrassed before pushing himself against the wall. "Can we even fit?" 

Daniel grinned as he laid down, settling on his side before he pulled Minhyun against his chest. It was a tight fit, both of them being broad shouldered and long legged but the cramp space was nice. 

"You comfortable, baby?" Daniel asked.  
Minhyun shivered. "Wow, you're so close." He let out a small happy sigh. "I am though. This feels really nice, Niel. A bigger bed would've been nice but I like how this forces to become even closer."  
Daniel chuckled, burying his face in Minhyun's hair so as not to wake the others. "You're so honest tonight. My cheeks are going to hurt from smiling too much."  
Minhyun tapped Daniel's hands, a sign for the younger to let go before getting up slightly, turning to face the younger. He grinned at the blush covering Daniel's cheeks when he laid back down and their noses were merely a centimeter apart. "Much better. I like seeing my puppy smile." Minhyun said softly, eyes going over Daniel's features.  
"You like seeing me blush." Daniel accused, shaking his head when Minhyun just laughed, not even bothering to deny it. "You're really not as innocent as you say."  
"Kind of hard when one of your members is Choi Minki. And now I also have Ong Seongwoo." Minhyun said, eyes going soft when Daniel let out a small yawn. "Sleep."  
"I kind of want to talk you more though. I miss you when I'm away." Daniel admitted, moving just a bit to lean his forehead against the other's.  
Minhyun sighed, caressing the rapper's lower back. "I know. I miss you as well. I always try to wait for you to get home." He placed a buttefly kiss on Daniel's nose. "But you're tired and we have practice tomorrow. You need to rest."  
Daniel let out a frustrated breath, gripping Minhyun's waist just a bit tighter. "Fine." He felt the tension slowly leave his body as the vocal's hand slid across his back. "Goodnight, hyung."  
"Good night, puppy." Minhyun whispered, letting his eyes fall shut. "I love you." 

Rare were these moments that Daniel had to stop and let it sink for a while. So rare and so precious were the times that Minhyun would say those words to him, even more so without being prompted. Daniel understood that his boyfriend was still shy, cautious about their relationship so these little confessions always sent a pleasant thrill all around him. The pleasant warmth that was Hwang Minhyun was Daniel's own haven. 

"I love you too." Daniel whispered, kissing Minhyun's shut eyes softly before placing one last kiss on the older's forehead. 

Minhyun peeked out from one eye, the love that Daniel felt perfectly mirrored in that lone orb. Daniel let his own eyes fall shut, his boyfriend's soft smile being the last thing he saw.

What a perfect day.


End file.
